brandonman2000s_piston_cup_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
1951 Piston Cup Season
The 1951 Piston Cup Season was the inaugural season of the Piston Cup in Brandon Eggers' version of the Piston Cup and Doc Hudson of Rust-Eze and Twin H Power won the season as well as the 1952 and 1953 seasons. Racers NOTE: All the racers are rookies and don't need to have the word "(Rookie)" after their names. Tow Cap/Bumper Save 2 - Rusty Dipstick Dinoco/Sludge Cola 5 - Slim Hood Rev N Go/Kirby 8 - Levi Mitchan Tank Coat 11 - Junior Moon Southern Gold 17 - Jet Robinson Nitroade 28 - Morris Axler Retread/Shiny Wax 29 - Buford Camshaft Gasprin 32 - George Davidson Mood Springs 33 - Percy Barbel Lil' Torquey Pistons 34 - River Scott N20 Cola/Jen's Diner 44 - Floyd Morgan Rust-Eze/Twin H Power 51 - Doc Hudson Leak Less 52 - Robert Johnson RPM 64 - Samuel Conrev Shifty Drug 70 - Duke Coulters Sidewall Shine 74 - Slide Powers Sputter Stop 91 - Randy Lawson Spare Mint 93 - Maxwell Turner Shiny Wax 94 - Louise Nash Clutch Aid 121 - Kurt Shiftright Racing Schedule # Florida 500 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson # Thomasville 400 at Thomasville Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson # BnL 350 at BnL Raceway Winner:Slide Powers # Olympus 500 at Kansas Speedway Winner:Junior Moon # Thunder Hollow 300 at Thunder Hollow Winner:Doc Hudson # Palm Mile 350 at Palm Mile Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Smasherville 350 at Smasherville Winner:Duke Coulters # RPM 400 at Fireball Beach Winner:Doc Hudson # Calladega 500 at Calladega Winner:Jet Robinson # Sun Valley 500 at Sun Valley Speedway Winner:Kurt Shiftright # Tailgator 400 at Tailgator Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Everfree 350 at Everfree Raceway Winner:River Scott # Copper Canyon 400 at Copper Canyon Speedway Winner:River Scott # Rocker Arms 500 at Rocker Arms Speedway Winner:Slim Hood # N20 Cola 600 at Charlotte Springs Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson # Georgia Safety Horn 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson # Pocono 500 at Pocono Winner:Randy Lawson # Homestead 350 at Homestead Winner:Doc Hudson # Nitroade 355 at Martinsville Winner:Louise Nash # Data Shift 400 at Data Shift Speedway Winner:Slim Hood # Daniel 500 at Daniel Speedway Winner:Junior Moon # Zero Cal N20 Cola 400 at Florida International Super Speedway Winner:Floyd Morgan # Leak Less 400 at Sonoma Raceway Winner:Doc Hudson # Brickyard 400 at Indianapolis Speedway Winner:Kurt Shiftright # Memphis 400 at Memphis Winner:Doc Hudson # Richmond 500 at Richmond Winner:Doc Hudson # Darlington 350 at Darlington Winner:Louise Nash # Tank Coat 400 at Las Vegas Winner:Slide Powers # Heartland 400 at Heartland Winner:Slide Powers # Rustbelt 400 at Rustbelt Winner:Doc Hudson # Grandol 350 at Grandol Oil Co. Raceway Winner:Louise Nash # Mood Springs/Sputter Stop 350 at Georgia Super Speedway Winner:Louise Nash # Spare Mint 400 at Rocker Arms International Speedway Winner:Doc Hudson # Dinoco 400 at Motor Speedway of the South Winner:Levi Mitchan # Los Angeles 500 at Los Angeles International Speedway Winner:Doc Husdon # Fireball Beach 500 at Fireball Beach Winner:Duke Coulters (Doc Hudson is the Champion) Final Standings # #51 Doc Hudson Wins:13 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #94 Louise Nash Wins:5 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #74 Slide Powers Wins:3 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #5 Slim Hood Wins:2 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #11 Junior Moon Wins:2 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #121 Kurt Shiftright Wins:2 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #34 River Scott Wins:2 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #8 Levi Mitchan Wins:1 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #2 Rusty Dipstick Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #91 Randy Lawson Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #70 Duke Coulters Wins:2 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #32 George Davidson Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #52 Robert Johnson Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #29 Buford Camshaft Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #93 Maxwell Turner Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #17 Jet Robinson Wins:1 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #28 Morris Axler Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #44 Floyd Morgan Wins:1 Top 5's:TBA Top 10'sTBA DNF's:TBA # #64 Samuel Conrev Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA # #33 Percy Barbel Wins:0 Top 5's:TBA Top 10's:TBA DNF's:TBA Category:Piston Cup Seasons